Max Faustein
Captain Maximilian Frederick Faustein (born 1993) is a soldier in ESI who was stationed in ESI's Arctic base with the Belov brothers, but is currently serving with the ESI-American occupational forces in Germany. He served under German officer Reinhard Marx's Fifth Regiment. Early life Faustein was born to German parents in Remagen, Germany on May 15, 1993. His father was a colonel in the West German army who worked with the American government during the Cold War in smuggling food across the Berlin Wall to the starving citizens of Berlin. His mother was a famous actress who started her career in theatre and later in Hollywood. Faustein was a lead singer in his high school plays and musicals. He also played in his high school band and took part in a military youth group. Joining the Bundeswehr Faustein joined the Bundeswehr in 2011 as a corporal. He later ranked up to be a captain. Fighting ISIS After the 2016 Berlin terrorist attack by the group ISIS, Germany became officially involved in the war on terror in Syria. He commanded a group of German soldiers in the Battle of Raqqa; the group also worked with ESI soldiers. By the end of the war against ISIS in 2017, he had become a colonel. Joining ESI After the war, he left the German army and enlisted into ESI. He was put under the command of the Belov brothers at ESI's Arctic base, where he protected ESI's main Northern Operations Base for the Northern Atlantic countries where ESI had a presence. He later became a corporal after Russian terrorists attacked the base in January 2018. World War III Defending the ESI Arctic base Ever since Major Petrov became came to the base, Max Dislikes him. Since Max is a loyal officer, he is forced to respect him, until Petrovs death. The Allied Powers and ESI declared war on the Axis Powers on June 6, 2019, Ultranationalists and Nazi infantry and artillery attempted to take the Arctic base on June 10, and 15-day battle occurred. During the battle, Faustein and the Belov brothers were tasked with defending the commander of the base and were then charged with the task of pushing back the invaders to their ships. After the ships retreated, the ships were bombed and the remaining soldiers were taken prisoner. Battle of Volgograd By 2020, Nazi forces had invaded much of Western Russia and was making its way to the oil fields near Volgograd. The city was seen as a major strategic point in the war as it would give the Nazi war machine enough fuel to rage war for years. Faustein was transferred to Reinhard Marx's Fifth Regiment to help fight against the Nazis with Russian forces. Faustein was partnered with Russian ESI sergeant Anton Skovsky with the task of hunting down and killing German General Heinrich Amsel. Skovsky's soldiers assaulted the German Command Post in the city where Amsel was at, giving Skvosky and Faustein (the snipers) cover for the kill. As Amsel was trying to escape the building, he was protected by snipers and the SS Honor Guard. After dispatching the snipers, guards and his driver, Faustein shot Amsel right through the eye as he was running away from the battle. The German commanders in Volgograd were in dismay after the killing of Amsel and surrendered along with almost 95,000 German soldiers to the Allied forces on January 30, 2021. The battle lasted a total of 6 months, 2 weeks and 5 days. Battle of Remagen After Volgograd, Nazi Germany's power in Europe was beginning to crumble and America and Britain began invading France. By mid-2022, the Allied forces had reached the Rhineland and Faustein was sent with ESI-American forces to take back Remagen from the Nazis. The battle was fierce with a large force of Panzers and Panzergrenadier infantry fighting back against the light infantry of the American and ESI forces. The Germans also used local Nazi Youth groups to fight against the Allied forces. Faustein was a close friend of the German commander at the Remagen defense force and constantly tried to get him and his forces to surrender during the battle. Eventually the German forces were forced back to the Ludendorff bridge and tunnel. After two days of no support from a larger German force, Schmidt finally gave into Faustein's requests and surrendered along with 600 German soldiers. The battle lasted a month, ending on November 28, 2022. After the battle, he was promoted to captain and was given a month of leave and got Schmidt and several other close friends freed from the POW camp and visited his family and got married to his longtime girlfriend who was stuck in Germany after the Nazis came into power. Attack on Group 653 base After the battle and a month's leave, he was sent to lead a small force of German ESI infantry to attack and take control of a Group 653 base near Cologne, Germany. There, Faustein killed a top Group 653 sadistic scientist by the name of Johannes Krönner. They also retained much research pertaining to the research that resulted in the creation of the Despoiled and the men saw that they had also worked on bringing back the dead for military use and burned the research so no one could have the research for personal gain. The base had a total of 400 guards and killed about 300 of them, taking 100 SS soldiers prisoner. After the battle, Faustein was stationed there a month to protect the base against future Nazi counterattacks. The Nazis had constantly tried to retake the base, not knowing that the research there had been destroyed. Faustein later led forces at the Battles of Hamburg, Rüsselsheim am Main, Weimar and Eindhoven. Battle of Berlin After the Battle of Eindhoven, He was then sent back to the Eastern Front to help at the Battle of Berlin. He arrived on the German countryside on March 20, 2023. There, he met up with ESI commanders Reinhard Marx and Heinrich Steiner and operatives Rex Taylor, John Doe, Sebastian Adams and sergeant Skovsky at the front lines. Post-World War III After World War III, he was assigned to the ESI-American occupational force in Germany. In 2025, he was sent to Russia to help find terrorist Dylan Thompson, but was sent to the Black Ops division of ESI before the Thompson mission was completed. Category:Soldier Category:Corporal Category:Ellison-Siegel Incorporated Category:Second Battle of Berlin Category:Battle of Volgograd Category:Battle of Remagen Category:World War III Category:Military Captain